What are You Hiding from Me?
by Tei-Tsuki
Summary: Tomoe was just retrieved from his curse, but what happens when he starts to distance from Nanami, and making herself feeling lonely? What if his feelings were just a tease? Thoughts ran through Nanami's head, and she starts to question him. Will Tomoe begin to show his feelings more and act like a real lover? (Future Lemons)


It's been two days since Tomoe was retrieved from his curse. The young girl who yearned to just see him, and hug him, and feel his warmth-Nanami. He hasn't shown a trace since that day, leaving the brunette lonely.

Tomoe was locked up in his room, and he refused to come out. Even Mikage's voice didn't lure him out. The fox was in his own world, thinking.

The sun had went down, bringing up a brisk full moon. It was indeed beautiful, and the bugs were glowing and the crickets were chirping. Nanami had wished she could've sat on the porch with her familiar, but still no response from the fox.

And there, Nanami rolled about on her bed. Her silky bangs were plastered with two pearl clips, and her hair was pinned back in a pony tail. She was wearing a flowing night-gown with ruffled sleeves, and it stopped just above her knees. A concerned look was painted on her face, and her thoughts were swirling in her head. _Did Tomoe hate me? Does he miss Yukiji? Does he not like me? Am I not beautiful?_ It made her eyes swell and her petite mouth purse. She wanted to think more, but then a wave confidence went through her mind. If she wanted to see Tomoe so badly, she needed to see him no matter what.

She pushed away her futon's blankets like wisps of clouds. She slid open the shoji door, the pads of her feet echoing on the wood. She paced to Tomoe's door, and immediately felt her heart race. It was a tinge of excitement and longing to open the door, and those two days only made her curiosity rumble. She slid open his door, and gasped lightly at how dark it was. There was absolutely no light, besides an oil-lamp on a dresser. She gulped, and stepped in. It smelt like Tomoe, and she could feel his presence. She tip-toed over to his futon, and surprisingly saw the fox sound-asleep. His head was facing the other way, which made Nanami whine slightly. It was really dark, and she didn't know where she was going exactly. For a moment, she could hear the soft sound of Tomoe's snore. It was a soft whistle that made her want to squeak from the adorableness. She smiled warmly and pet Tomoe's ears. She knelt down closer, as she could feel his ears twitching. This made her smile wider, but before she could laugh, she was pinned down to the futon by Tomoe.

''Nanami... What are you doing?'' He said in a low, husky voice. His eyes slit and a wide smirk was on his face.

Nanami gasped and a shade of red spread across your cheeks. ''T-Tomoe!''

Tomoe hovered above her, and she blushed as she felt his eye-contact. ''I-I was j-just..'' Before she could finish her sentence, Tomoe's lips met hers. He slipped his tongue in hers, and she didn't bother to resist it, and she felt him nip on her lip.

Tomoe grew more attracted to the sweet taste of her, and he wanted to explore further. Nanami squirmed in his grip, but he secured her with his hands.

''Ngh!'' Nanami whimpered as he kissed passionately, and it was making her eyes haze. She completely gave up to him, and joined the kiss with him.

Tomoe smirked lightly in it, and moved down to her neck. He ran his tongue over her skin, and gave tiny nips on her collar. Nanami gave out a small moan, which made the fox more eager to explore the girl. He smirked. ''So, _Nanami_ , do you think that petting my ears so lightly, and thinking I'm asleep is the right thing to do?'' He pressed his lips on her neck, and bit lightly with his teeth. Nanami whimpered, ''T-Tomoe!'' her face was a flushed mess, and this made the fox just want to hug her to death, and protect her even more, it was so adorable. He couldn't break her, she was too gentle and kind... He needed to control his animal instincts and stop it before it goes too far.

The fox smirked lightly, and switched his position to where he was laying right next to her.

''You need to go sleep, my lady.'' He said with a gentle voice, and pulled a cover over her with care.

The brunette blushed, and her body felt teased, and he just left her like that. Tomoe was such a tease!

But she did appreciate that he did show _some_ love to her, to the point where her heart bubbled in happiness. She looked forward to their relationship.

She smiled and curled up next to Tomoe, and nuzzled her nose in his back. ''Goodnight, Tomoe.''

 **In the morning**

Nanami yawned as the light shone through the shoji. She blushed as she recalled last-nights events, and the fact she was in Tomoe's bed. She turned to see that Tomoe wasn't there.

She looked all around the room, and she stood up on the futon. She saw a tray of breakfast with rice and an omelet. But no trace of Tomoe.

She felt worried now.

She appreciated the breakfast, and ate it up. She ran out of the room, searching for Tomoe.

''Mizuki, do you know where Tomoe might be?'' She asked the snake familiar. Mizuki shrugged. ''I don't know Nanami-Chan, he might be working the weeds in the garden.'' He said, preparing to make a bottle of sake. Nanami grinned happily and thanked the snake.

She ran outside to the garden, and she saw her silver-fox, Tomoe. He had his sleeves rolled up, and his hands were full of weeds from the ground. He looked so focused, maybe she should just leave him alone. Nanami gulped and stood where Tomoe was working.

''Ne, Tomoe?''

''What is it, Nanami.''

Her heart raced and she held her hand to her chest. He showed no emotion in his face, and treated her as if the curse thing never happened.

''Thanks for the breakfast, it was tasty.''

''Hm, your welcome.''

''...''

Tomoe stood up, and carried the nature in his hands, taking a glance at Nanami .

''Why are you standing there? Don't you have human homework to do?''

''...I finished it the other day.''

''Do you have anything to do?''

''Nope, I just wanted to see _you_ , Tomoe.''

''...Very well then.'' He said, with his bangs covering his eyes.

He calmly walked from the garden to continue to work on the chores.

Nanami stood there, feeling hurt.

He just treated her with no emotion at all, did he love her? Was the night before all just a tease to mess with her feelings? She wanted to know what was going on in his head... She felt so _lonely._

A tear fell down her cheeks, but she wiped it up, and went inside the shrine.


End file.
